The Missing Piece
by lexi.pink.96
Summary: Takes place in FLT. Regina's past is the same except she didn't cast the curse. Instead she hid away and soaked in her pain and sorrow. One day she decides to give up and surrender herself to snow white to be executed. SwanQueen! Rated M for later chapters. Inspired by the new Maleficent movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic i hope you like it! I will accept all opinions! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Regina sat down in the corner of her bedchambers, tear stained cheeks and heavy purple bags underneath her eyes.<p>

Nothing, but sleepless nights filled with her own screams of pain and sorrow.

_I have nothing to live for._

She thought to herself. Suddenly she sprang to her feet and disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke. She reappeared in The White Kingdom.

She started walking as fast as possible to the main throne room. Once she got there she pushed the the door open.

Snow and David shot to their feet as soon as they had seen Regina in the doorway.

"YOU are not welcome here!"

Regina ignored Snow's shout and made her way towards the white queen. Once she was face to face with Snow, Regina got down on her knees and surrendered her wrists.

Snow took one look at Regina and didn't hesitate to have her guards cuff the witches hands and shackled her ankles.

As soon as they thought Regina to be fully secure, they brought her down to the dungeons and thrown into a cell.

An hour from now Regina knew that she would be dead and she was relieved to be free of her pain. She thought about how she might be reunited with her father and most of all Daniel.

_Would it hurt, would the pain be worth it?_

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her cell door opening and two guards with wide grins on their faces, stepping into her cell.

_Had I really been in my thoughts that long?_

"You ready to get what you deserve witch!?" exclaimed the first guard as he approached her.

* * *

><p>The second guard came into her cell and grabbed Regina by her arms. Both the guards brought her to the public throne outside, where she would at last be free of her misery.<p>

Snow and David stayed seated in their throne as they watched the forced Regina to her knees and blindfolded her.

The guard then made her lay down her head face first on a stone table.

Snow then ordered the execution to continue.

There was a moment of silence before Regina heard the man draw the blade. She took one last breath before hearing the blade glide through the air, but the pain never came.

_What, am I dead already?_

"STOP!" came a woman's voice in the distance.

Next thing she knew, Regina could see again. The blindfold had disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"UNHAND HER NOW!" demanded the strange blonde women.

Regina watches as the blonde strode towards her and released her from the cuffs and shackles.

Snow shot to her feet and said, "Emma, what are you doing!?"

Emma ignored her and said,"Guards bring this woman to a guest chamber. Make sure that she is fed and well taken care of."

Regina looked around in confusion as she was left in a guest bedchamber.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later Regina was sitting in a chair in front of her window that had a very beautiful view of the whole valley.<p>

She then heard the door open and watched as the blonde from earlier set out a tray of food on her nightstand and a freshly washed black gown on her bed.

Regina got up from her chair and took a step towards the blonde, letting curiosity get the best of her.

The blonde turned to face her and smiled.

"I hope those pesky guards didn't hurt you," said the blonde as she took a step closer Regina.

Regina was taken aback at the blondes concern for her.

_Why is she concerned? She doesnt even know me._

"Who are you and why did you save me earlier?" asked Regina curiously.

"Oh forgive me. I am princess Emma of the White Kingdom." said emma as she smiled brightly at the brunette in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed, i just have So much planned that i want to get to! Let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So i wanted to do another chapter and try to take it a bit slower. let me know what you think. This one is extra long ;) For this chapter i request that you listen to Unclown Despair- Slow eMotion or Oscar Schuster- Fjarlaegur on soundcloud. it may not be spelled like that, but put in on repeat and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past<strong>_

"Emma you have no idea what you just did!" demanded snow.

"I know exactly what i did, I just saved a life in which _you_ tried to take." sneered Emma.

"She is evil!"

"No one is evil, just misunderstood."

_Oh, but she really is!_

Snow thought and finally spoke again, "Emma you don't understand she can't be saved, you don't even know her or what she has done!"

At her mother's word, Emma could feel her blood boil with anger.

"NO, _you _don't understand! Anyone can be saved, they just have to be willing to try!" Emma started to yell.

"And you don't think I have tried to give her a second chance!?" Snow sighed, "Emma she has tried to kill me multiple times and taken innocent lives!"

_I dont care, I can save this woman from herself!_

"You know what I don't care! Have you ever thought that she just needs someone stubborn to show her that she can be good! I bet all you did was tell her that, but did you ever try to show her!?"

Snow didn't answer and the room filled with silence before Emma continued,"You are the one who has taught to see the good in me everyone and I also remember when you would tell me stories about when she was good. She can be that person again!" And with that Emma left slamming the entrance door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now<strong>_

Regina looked into the women's emerald eyes.

"Then why did you just save me, you do know who I am don't you?!"

Emma chuckled and replied, "Of course i know who you are, _your majesty_ and just because you have a reputation, doesn't justify what my mother tried to you!"

Regina stared at the younger women in confusion.

_Well, that was unexpected. _

Emma looked into the brunette's eyes and could see the confusion behind them and chuckled again.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Regina in confusion.

Emma walked past the brunette and sat on her bed.

"I will tell you if you come sit next to me," said Emma with a sheepish grin on her face.

Regina walked over and joined the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When I was little I loved adventure and things that usually scared people. My mother would tell me stories of her adventures and the people she met along the way. One day she mentioned you and I was curious, so I asked her to tell me about you. She was hesitant at first, but she ended up telling me anyway. I became so fascinated with you that I always asked my mother to tell me all the stories with you in them."

Regina watched as the blonde smiled at the memories of her as a child.

"But that would mean that you know about my wrath and all the terror I caused."

The blonde nodded and said, "I may not know you, but i would like to."

Emma took Regina's hand and held it. "I know what people say about you, but I don't believe you to be evil or cruel just misunderstood." said Emma as she looked deep into Regina's eyes.

Regina softened immediately after hearing the blonde's words.

"And why do you think such a thing about a total stranger that everyone says to be dangerous?"

"Because people judge a book by its cover the same way they judge people. Which in a way makes them extremely stupid."

Regina couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips at the blondes words.

"What?" asked Emma as he tilted her head to the side, "Hey , you're not the only person who can see peoples stupidity!" said Emma as she playfully poked the brunette's arm.

Regina broke out in full laughter.

Emma watched Regina and couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

* * *

><p>After Regina's laughing fit was over she noticed the blondes eyes on her. "What?"<p>

Emma shook her head and smiled sheepishly, "Nothing, its just...your laugh its beautiful!"

Regina was taken aback by the blonde's compliment.

Suddenly, realizing that she had made Regina uncomfortable Emma stood and walked over to Regina's nightstand and picked up the tray with food on it. "You should eat before your food gets cold," said Emma as she brought Regina's food to her bed and set it down.

"Thank you, dear." said Regina as she watched the blonde walk towards the door.

Emma nodded, "If you need want a bath drawn or if you should need anything, just say so. I will be in my chambers, its the first door to your right." and with that the blonde was gone.

* * *

><p>That night Regina couldn't sleep, that night she kept thinking of Emma.<p>

_I know what people say about you, but i don't believe you to be evil or cruel just misunderstood. Why did Emma even care? She said that she wanted to know me!?_

Regina scoffed at her thoughts and got out of bed. She wandered around the castle and came across the garden. That same very garden that she had moved her apple tree to.

She walked into the garden towards her apple tree, it was still healthy and was bloomed as brightly as could be.

She stroked the trees leave when she heard a voice behind her that startled her.

"Can't sleep either," asked Emma as she strode towards Regina and her apple tree.

Regina turned around to face the blonde with a smirk on her face.

"Indeed," said Regina as she gave Emma a playful shove.

"Hey!" said the blonde as she mimicked Regina's movements.

Regina just shook her head and laughed.

"Someone's asking for it," said Emma as she wore a cheesy grin.

Regina took a step closer to Emma and whispered, "What are you going to do about it huh?'

Emma suddenly picked Regina up and Regina let out a surprised yelp.

"Emma!"

* * *

><p>Snow was awoken by the sound of a yelp.<p>

She shot to her feet and rushed to wear she heard the sound come from.

She was just about to walk in the garden when she saw what was happening she stopped in her tracks.

* * *

><p>"Put me down!" said Regina half giggling.<p>

"Nope!" said Emma as she walked towards the pond.

It was then that Regina realized what Emma was doing. "Do it and watch what happens! I swear to the gods if you-"

Regina was cut off by the sound of her being dropped in the pond. She let out a gasp as she felt the cool water hit her skin.

"EMMA! Seriously was that necessary!?" demanded Regina.

Emma just laughed and offered her a hand.

Regina took the hand, but instead of Emma helping Regina up, Regina pulled Emma down into the pond.

Emma let out a shriek and it was Regina's turn to laugh.

"See now we are even," said Regina with one of the most biggest grins on her face Emma has ever seen.

Emma lunged forward and grabbed Regina, just as Regina was about to run away.

"Oh no you don't," said Emma as she slightly tightened her grip on Regina's waist.

"Let me go!" said Regina while laughing

"How about no," replied Emma as she tickled Regina and made her squirm.

Regina huffed and turned to face Emma while still being in the blonde's hold. Regina stared deep into Emma's eyes.

* * *

><p>Snow watched in awe, it had been many, many years since she had last seen this side of Regina.<p>

She was she glad that Emma could bring this side of Regina out.

Snow went back to her chamber deciding not to spy any longer.

* * *

><p>The air around them suddenly became thick as they shared the same air. Their breaths became quickened as they realized how close they were to each other.<p>

Emma leaned in a little so she was just a breath away from Regina's lips.

_Is she going to kiss me!?_

Regina thought to herself, but couldn't stop the blonde from doing so. Instead she also leaned in towards Emma's lips.

Finally getting the hint Emma closed the gap and kissed Regina passionately. Regina brought both her hands to cup both of Emma's cheeks as she kissed back with just as much passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwah ha ha ha ha :) cliff hanger! Let me know if this chapter was better! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i was feeling extra generous and wanted to give you a chapter early! I have been in a writing mood lately :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Regina and Emma spent what felt like hours, with their lips attached to one another.<p>

Finally Emma broke the kiss. "This is going to sound weird, but I feel like I have known you forever," said Emma almost breathless.

Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's and chuckled.

"We should probably get out of this filthy pond before I die of uncleanliness."

Emma let out a small chuckle at Regina's words.

Just as Regina was about to get out of the water Emma pulled her back.

"You are not going anywhere until I get another kiss, _your majesty_."

Regina chuckled and connected her lips to Emma's one last time, only this time Emma brushed her tongue against Regina's bottom lip.

Regina granted her access and moaned into the kiss.

Emma finally pulled away, Regina whimpered at the loss of contact. Emma smiled brightly at the brunette's eagerness.

"Come on lets get cleaned up and into some new clothes," grunted Emma pushing her way through the water.

* * *

><p>After they each had been bathed and freshly clothed, Regina and Emma ate and went to their separate bed chambers and fell asleep.<p>

The rest of the week they ignored seeing each other even when other people were around.

It made each of their hearts ache for one another.

Regina kept having nightmares and wasn't really getting any sleep. She knew that she had been ignoring Emma and she felt bad, but the fact still remains that whenever she cares for someone she loses them.

_Did Emma really care for her or was it a setup to get close to The Evil Queen, but one question still remains. if she didn't care then why did she save me!? _

Regina finally huffed and decided to start her day early.

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't stop thinking of Regina, the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy or how beautiful the brunettes laugh was.<p>

_Why am i ignoring her? _

She kept asking herself that question and finally decided to go see the brunette.

She hoped that she would forgive her for being so ignorant.

* * *

><p>Snow had been spying on the two and was certain of one thing. <em>Her daughter was in love with the Evil Queen.<em>

she was happy that her daughter had found love, but of all people why Regina? Maybe Emma could fix and heal Regina's heart.

Well, now she was determined to get the two together.

She thought of many ways, but most wouldn't work because of how stubborn both of the women could be.

* * *

><p>Regina had already bathed, eaten and was freshly clothed when she heard a knock on the door of her bed chambers.<p>

"Come in," she said and soon regretted it.

There standing in front of her was Emma, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi," said the blonde as she walked over to Regina's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" asked Regina as she went and took a seat next to Emma.

"Good," Emma pauses and finally says, "I am sorry that i have been ignoring you."

Regina watches as Emma looks down in shame and she feels a tinge of guilt. She scooches closer to the blonde and pulls Emma's face to meet hers.

"Me too, it wasn't all you, i did take part in ignoring you Emma." states Regina as she looks deep into Emma's eyes.

Emma looks at her quizzically and tilts her head for a moment.

Regina is taken aback when Emma brushes their lips together in a tender and loving kiss. They each pull back after a few moments, breathless and lay their foreheads against each other.

"I am sorry, Emma. Its…...just that whenever I have cared for someone they leave." admits Regina as she feels tears sting her eyes.

* * *

><p>After Regina and Emma had forgiven each other they laid on Regina's bed in each other's arms.<p>

"I think I lo-love you Regina." said Emma as she lifted her head from Regina's chest.

That made Regina smile she knew she loved Emma.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I need your opinion, on whether or not to continue this because i have already started a new fic that in my opinion is way better. The fic isn't posted yet because i am making the first chapter super duper long for you guys! Let me know what you think, it could just be a short story because there really isn't that much conflict, but you know. :)<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! So I am going to wait until next weekend to upload two chapters. I have a Lot of new one-shot and fic ideas that i want to post. I have been practicing writing at a bit of a slower pace and adding more details for you guys. *Spoilers* There will be major smut in some of the new stories! ;) Please leave review i will accept all opinions and if you have an idea for a fic that you want me to write just let me know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I know I promised a double chapter, but i need this chapter to be a bit shorter and to make up for that I will update All of my stories today ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Regina shot out of her bed.<p>

_What the hell! What is with these dreams!_

Sweat was running down her face. Regina scoffed at these dreams. They were ridiculous, she had yet to follow through with her plan to poison the young royal princess.

"Genie!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Today is the day."Oh this was going to be fun. "Prepare my carriage, we have a queen to make suffer."

She rushed down the halls to her front entrance and got into the carriage to the White Palace.

Everyone in the White Kingdom was so happy about the new arrived young princess. Snow and Charming were sitting in their thrones at the gathering celebration.

"Your highnesses, we three fairies have gifts for the young princess." said Blue as she approached the princess.

"Very well, you may give them to her." replied Snow as she trusted Blue. Blue had been her friend for many years.

Blue waved her hand in the air and blue swirls appeared. "Princess Emma, I give you the gift of beauty."

Young Emma's skin glowed and her eyes changed from hazel to an emerald green. Blue backed away and Nova flew up next.

"I give you the gift of kindness and bravery. May you always be fair." said Nova as red swirls filled the air.

Tinkerbelle was had the last gift. She approached Emma and flicked her hand. "I give you the gift of courag-" She was cut off by screams, as the dark queen suddenly appeared right next to the princess's cradle.

"Sorry I'm late. I too, have a gift for the child." said Regina as she came closer to Emma.

The royal guards tried to seize her, but she flung them across the room with her magic.

Snow pulled out Charming's sword. "We wants nothing from you! Stay away from her!"

"Oh, but she shall have the gift anyways." Regina waved her hand and green smoke appeared. "On the rise of the sun on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spindle and go under a deep sleep. From which she will not wake."

Smoke filled the room and it was so thick that nobody could see within fives feet ahead of them. Once the dark queen was gone the smoke cleared.

Snow and Charming instantly ran and picked up their child. "What has she done!" exclaimed Charming.

"Guards!" shouted Snow as she embraced the infant.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Charming we must protect her!" Snow turned to face the guards. "Burn every spindle in this land!"

Blue and the fairies came up with an idea. "Your highnesses, we can protect and raise the child."

Snow tried to hold back tears. "If we must." she handed Emma to Blue.

"We will take good care of her!" promised Tinkerbelle.

"We know you will, just keep her far away from here." Charming and Snow were both crying at this point. They watched as they three fairies flew away with the infant.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, your plan has succeeded." said Genie impressed.<p>

"Indeed it has. Any update on the princess?" replied Regina.

"Snow and her husband have sent the princess to live with the fairies."

Regina scoffed. "That child will be dead within the first day."

Regina watched the child for the first couple of days. Always staying in the trees out of sight.

"Oh my god, these fairies are morons! You think they would know how to take care of an innocent baby! She has been crying for days." she waved her hand and a special fruit appeared in the Emma's mouth. "There you go." cooed Regina.

"Wow, I guess he finally got tired." exclaimed Tinkerbelle.

Regina just rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

_Yep, they're morons!_

* * *

><p><strong>So…...let me know what you think! Reviews are like candy!<strong>


End file.
